The Tides That Shift
by Andromeda Kyoko
Summary: Adam Taurus had been living a normal life until he was kidnapped. After returning home things changed. He no longer could look at life with kind eyes, so he chose to leave that life and become part of something bigger.
1. Prologue

The Tides That Shift  
Prologue

Koa stared into the bright blue eyes of the man in front of her, unable to comfort or to care for him. She was too late.  
She gently caressed his cheek, just below his burns, causing him to wince slightly.

Retracting her hand she finishes bandaging his wounds.  
"Until you are healed, I will be your eyes. Master Young wants to begin training your other senses, when you are ready that is."

Without hesitating he stood up. "Tell him I am ready". He towered over Koa, who had been sitting on her knees, in an almost eerily fashion.  
"Adam you need to rest"

"Don't tell me what I need!" Adam snapped his voice at her and started for the door. "I'm sorry love… I need to be by myself for a while."

All Koa heard after that was the sound of the door closing.

_Who did this to him? I can't let them get away with this_.

Rather than think herself into oblivion, Koa decided that the best thing to do would be to clean the room. It was a hard two weeks they had shared, and knowing that he was home in one piece was enough for her to feel a little at ease. After all, bulls were the hardest to take down.

Adam approached the property edge and turned towards the house. He could feel the vibration of the earth below him and suddenly had an uneasy feeling. He shouldn't be doing this. He should go back and curl up in his fox's arms. He shouldn't leave her without a goodbye.

Then he was gone.

* * *

Hello, readers 3 just a quick disclaimer that I do not own RWBY nor am I selling this. I just really love this show, and I wanted to give Adam a backstory. I know he's a terrible and horrible person, but what made him that way? or was he always that way?

Feel free to leave any constructive criticism. I will update every Sunday!


	2. Hope

**The Tides That Shift  
**Hope

_"Adam!" He could feel her before she called his name. 'Have I been like this?" It hurt but he slowly opened his eyes wincing as the scabs on his face started to break.  
He gave a small smile upon seeing her soft eyes before he closed his. He could feel her warmth on his cool skin as she broke the chains attached to the wall. "We have to leave now they'll wake up any minute"  
"Wait..."  
"Adam we don't have-" Her sentence was cut off as he placed his hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss. How he had missed her warmth. He had to make sure it was real.  
He opened his eyes as he pulled away, only to be taken aback as to why she was crying. "Komatsu..."  
"What did they do to you..." Her voice trailed off and she ran her fingers over the scar across his eyes. "We need to leave now. They're waking up." She abruptly pulled away and grabbed his hand.  
They ran hand in hand for what seemed like forever until they arrived at a small boat. "KOA! ADAM! OVER HERE!"  
They made a sharp turn and slowed as they approached. "I just saw another boat leave, thankfully they didn't see me. but we need to leave now. I think I can camouflage the boat but I need your help. I can't have the lights on and you have the best eyes of the group." Koa nodded at the young boy helping Adam into the boat.  
Time became a blur as Koa took the helm. The boat became enveloped by a dark purple orb. Adam could feel the scabs on his face rapidly healing, and the young boy that helped him onto the ship was now pulling out a small silver lunchbox. When he popped it open Adam saw an array of sliced fruits and vegetables. He wasted no time in eating the food he had been given, and the boy produced a water canteen and a thermos. He sat them down next to Adam the walked towards Koa at the helm  
"How does it look out there?" He inquired squinting through the orb.  
"We're lucky its almost daylight soon, we'd be in trouble otherwise."  
The rest of the ride passed in silence._

_When the sun started to break out of the darkness and light the sky, the orb around the boat fell away and they came to a halt at a small private dock. As the climbed onto the dock Adam couldn't help but smile as he noticed Koa's long fluffy tail falling to the ground as she shed her wetsuit.  
"God Koa couldn't you wait to get half naked till we were inside?" The young boy groaned and he gathered their supply bag and started walking into the forest. she bent over to grab her wetsuit from the sand and looked at Adam.  
"I'm sorry. Master Young wanted to find a new location when they took you. He felt that it was his fault for being so close to the city." She grabbed a hold of his hand and started walking the same path the boy took.  
Their walk to the house was quiet. Adam was having a hard time processing everything and Koa didn't know where to start.  
"Master Young is out getting food and medical supplies. Though Orion's healing semblance is helpful, it's best for smaller wounds. We need to treat the tissue before it enflames too much and leaves scarring." Adam stopped in the center in the den, looking at the photo of the two of them as kids.  
"No. I want it to scar." if it was for the fact that Koa saw his mouth move, she would have assumed she just imagined it. "I will get my revenge. I want my eyes to be the last thing he looks at before he dies."  
Koa turned from him and started for the stairs. "The best revenge is letting go and living your life." She walked upstairs and closed the door to her room without another word_


End file.
